The energy demand has been increasing rapidly with growing industrialization and globalization. Most of these demands are met by burning fossil fuels. Fossil fuels are used in thermal power plants to meet majority of electricity requirement. These fuels are limited in quantity and are contributing to environmental pollution and degradation. Therefore, an alternate source of clean and renewable source of energy is the need of the hour.
Human energy is one of the most widely available sources of energy which has been used in certain inventions such as mechanically powered flashlight, hybrid, battery/hand crank radio, lift weight gear operated source of light, pedal power transmitter. However, till date human energy has not been exploited optimally in generating electricity and also, suitable systems have not been developed which can convert human energy directly into electricity. Some existing systems to convert human energy to electricity are mainly in the field of human kinetic energy, wherein pedal power is directly converted to electricity via a dynamo.
Similarly, natural resources like air and water are available in plenty. Water has been utilized to generate electricity in hydroelectric power plants where the potential energy of water is utilized and converted into electricity. But air has not been effectively utilized for the same till now. Similar to potential energy of water, air pressure can also be utilized to generate electricity.
Therefore, to meet the increasing demand of electricity, there exists a need to generate electricity from natural/human resources.
Considerations
A consideration of the present invention is to provide a system for generation of electricity.
Another consideration of the present invention is to provide a system that utilizes air under pressure for generation of electricity.
Another consideration of the present invention is to provide a system that utilizes human power or automated source to compress air.
Another consideration of the present invention is to provide a system that uses low pressure air to move a magnet with respect to a coil to generate electricity.
Another consideration of the present invention is to provide a system that is easy to install, low in maintenance and environmental friendly.